


I don't regret it

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Stydia, brief stalia, not smut, stydia sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia did not meant for it to happen it just did but as bad as it was to do stiles does not regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't regret it

They didn’t mean to hurt anyone, they really didn’t. It sounds so cliché but it really did just happen. Stiles is a good person he would never intentionally hurt anyone (when he is not being possessed by an evil fox) especially someone he cares about; Lydia would not hurt anyone in this way either especially as she knows what it feels like to be betrayed this way ( Her ex-boyfriend Jackson hooked up with a cheerleader 3 weeks into there relationship).

 

At first it was just a soft harmless kiss.Then it began to get deeper and more meaningful.Every touch had a purpose,They both needed this.They both wanted it.

It was nothing like Stile’s fantasised about, no it was better because each time she kissed him he felt it. He felt her love for him. Thats the reason he didn’t hold back he knew it was wrong because he was with Malia but for years he has wanted Lydia to want him, love him like he wants and loves her and at this moment in time she had returned the feeling and stiles couldn’t stop himself, all his feeling that he had for Lydia all came flooding back.

it was so right yet so wrong.

It wasn’t just a one night stand. For both Lydia and stiles this was the start of them. They had finally been able to show how much they loved and cherished each other.

They were now sat in Stiles room explaining to Malia what had happened.

"So what your trying to tell me is that you and Lydia had sex whilst we were still dating?" Malia asked 

"Yes and im sorry that i did this to you but if im honest Malia i don’t regret it yes i do like you but i love Lydia" stiles answered

"But your supposed to be my mate for life you cant love her" Malia said her voice raising a little 

"I know Malia and Im sorry, i really am and i hope you do find a mate that loves you the way i love Lydia" 

"I….I have to go" Malia said before running out

"You don’t regret it?" Lydia asked Stiles

"Yes it was the wrong thing to do whilst in a relationship with someone else but it was with you Lydia and i love you so no i don’t regret it"


End file.
